


Aang Struggles Alone

by TreatSpace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatSpace/pseuds/TreatSpace
Summary: Aang's friends have forgotten him after their adventures together.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Katara
Kudos: 5





	Aang Struggles Alone

Katara smiles at Toph as they both make their way down the switchback path toward the Island Snake. There is more than enough bounty from the harvest to go around, and they are chatting happily with each other, old friends with the warmth of years buffeting their way.

Roll Opening Credits

Aang wakes up and begins to watch the sunrise from his cell. He looks down to his left, a tear in his eye. He adjusts his glasses, trying to compose himself.)

Aang: If you want to fight, I can't beat you.

(He cuts his head off. Aang enters the cell.)

Aang: (back to the camera) Yes, I do... I'm the Avatar, back to basics.

(The Avatar is shot from the left by a Samurai Bumi, who is leading an army up a hill towards the center of the screen. He is wearing a white hoodie and a black robe. The Avatar approaches him and the Samurai points a finger in the direction of the screen.

The screen cuts to a shot of the Avatar emerging from the forest. The scene shifts to a shot of a stone statue of the dragon, which is crossed out in mid-dawn. The statue is filled with water and the Dragon sets its tail on the stone. The Dragon runs off, and the dragon's tail sinks into the stone. The statue rises and the stone falls in the river below. The Dragon holds its tail and the statues rise and fall in the river below. The statue rises up again and drops down to the ground. The Dragon rotates into the sky and the three capture the two statues in the river below. The Dragon flies into the world and the three capture the statue.

Cut to a shot of the three flying away from the Dragon. Cut to a shot of the sunset as the dragon flies into the sky to the right. The scene cuts to a shot of the two statues facing the river. The Dragon flies out of the forest and into the mountains and into the sky.

Cut to a shot of the forest. The forest is lush and lush, with lush trees and good food. The forest is filled with various animals, and the trees are covered with flowers. The trees grow dense and create a pattern of trees. Cut to a shot of the forest. A vision of a group of wild-looking trees spreads out from the forest. Cut to a shot of the forest. A vision of a group of wild-looking trees spreads out from the forest. Cut to a shot of the forest. Cut to a shot of a group of wild-looking trees. Cut to a shot of the forest. Cut back to a shot of the forest.


End file.
